Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a server device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a server device with hard disk units.
Description of Related Art
A conventional server device is normally installed with removable hard disks for expanding or enhancing computer functions.
There are several methods for installing a hard disk in a chassis of the server device. For example, screws are used to directly secure two opposite sides of the hard disk on a support bracket of the chassis, respectively; or a slide-rail is used to directly slide the hard disk into a support bracket of the chassis and then screws are used to secure the hard disk thereon.
However, in the aforementioned methods, when the hard disk is mounted on or dismantled from the support bracket of the chassis, many screws needs to be tightened or loosened, thus resulting in complicated procedures and inconvenient operations.